gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Nickelodeon: Boys vs Girls
Cartoon Nickelodeon: Boys vs Girls is a Cartoon Nickelodeon Network game that is set to release in 2023. Plot Today is a special day, the day where there is the CartoonNick Festival, but soon when a boy gets into an argument with a girl, it ends up being a shooting fight between boys and girls Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to Overwatch. Classes There are 48 playable characters, 24 on each team. There are 3 classes Offense, Defense, and Support. There are eight people per team in each class. There are 2 subclasses of each class. Quickgunner and Melee for Offense, Heavygunner and Sniper for Defense, and Healer and Builder for Support. There are 4 people on each team for subclasses Game Options Capture The Flag In Capture The Flag, a flag is placed somewhere on a map. Both teams have to capture it. (More coming soon...) Capture The Point In Capture The Point, a point is placed somewhere on a map. Both teams have to capture it. (More coming soon...) Escort In Escort, there is an attacking team and a defending team. The attacking team's objective is to move the payload to the delivery point while the defending team must halt the attackers' progress until time runs out. Point Defense A mix of capture the point and Escort. There are two teams attack and defending. Attacking teams have to capture the point, while defensing teams has to protect the point for the time limit. Story/Boss Mode Stories have missions with a boss at the end of each mission. There are 24 bosses, meaning that there are 24 missions. Like the players, the bosses are split into classes. This time, there are two: Direct and Indirect. And they have subclasses as well. Smasher and Assassin for Direct and Hypnotist and Technopath for Indirect. Characters Boys *Dexter (Class: Defense, Subclass: Sniper) *Billy (Class: Defense, Subclass: Sniper) *Ben Tennyson (Class: Defense, Subclass: Heavygunner) *Bloo (Class: Support, Subclass: Healer) *Finn the Human (Class: Support, Subclass: Builder) *Mordecai (Class: Defense, Subclass: Heavygunner) *Samurai Jack (Class: Offense, Subclass: Melee) *Mothman (Class: Defense, Subclass: Heavygunner) *Eric McEdderson (Class: Offense, Subclass: Quickgunner) *Godzilla (Class: Offense, Subclass: Quickgunner) *Yakko Warner (Class: Support, Subclass: Builder) *Freakazoid (Class: Defense, Subclass: Heavygunner) *Robin (Class: Offense, Subclass: Quickgunner) *Collin the Speedy Boy (Class: Defense, Subclass: Sniper) *Mark the Enderman (Class: Defense, Subclass: Sniper) *Velocity (Class: Offense, Subclass: Melee) *Shunky (Class: Offense, Subclass: Melee) *Ickis (Class: Offense, Subclass: Quickgunner) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Class: Support, Subclass: Builder) *Zim (Class: Offense, Subclass: Melee) *Mr. Blik (Class: Support, Subclass: Healer) *Gatopardos the Cheetah (Class: Support, Subclass: Builder) *Lincoln Loud (Class: Support, Subclass: Healer) *Clyde McBride (Class: Support, Subclass: Healer) No More Boys Girls *Dee Dee (Class: Defense, Subclass: Sniper) *Blossom (Class: Offense, Subclass: Melee) *Mandy (Class: Support, Subclass: Builder) *Gwen Tennyson (Class: Support, Subclass: Healer) *Frankie Foster (Class: Support, Subclass: Healer) *Yumi Yoshimura (Class: Offense, Subclass: Quickgunner) *Juniper Lee (Class: Offense, Subclass: Melee) *Princess Bubblegum (Class: Support, Subclass: Healer) *Margaret (Class: Offense, Subclass: Quickgunner) *Claire the Ghost (Class: Defense, Subclass: Sniper) *Nessie (Class: Support, Subclass: Builder) *Mothra (Class: Offense, Subclass: Melee) *Dot Warner (Class: Support, Subclass: Builder) *Stacie the Speedy Girl (Class: Offense, Subclass: Quickgunner) *Kaitlyn Wood (Class: Defense, Subclass: Sniper) *Minka the Creeper (Class: Defense, Subclass: Heavygunner) *Oblina (Class: Support, Subclass: Healer) *Sandy Cheeks (Class: Offense, Subclass: Melee) *Gaz (Class: Support, Subclass: Builder) *Human Kimberly (Class: Offense, Subclass: Quickgunner) *Lori Loud (Class: Defense, Subclass: Heavygunner) *Luan Loud (Class: Defense, Subclass: Heavygunner) *Elisha (Class: Defense, Subclass: Sniper) *Ashi (Class: Defense, Subclass: Heavygunner) No More Girls Bosses Boys *Mandark (Class: Indirect, Subclass: Technopath) *Mojo Jojo (Class: Direct, Subclass: Assassin) *Bendy (Class: Indirect, Subclass: Mind Control) *Ice King (Class: Indirect, Subclass: Mind Control) *Gene (Class: Direct, Subclass: Assassin) *Aku (Class: Direct, Subclass: Smasher) *Dr. Turbo (Class: Indirect, Subclass: TBD) *King Ghidorah (Class: Direct, Subclass: Smasher) *Lord Zombie (Class: Direct, Subclass: Smasher) *Brimstone (Class: Direct, Subclass: Assassin) *Plankton (Class: Indirect, Subclass: Technopath) *Sfika the Wasp (Class: Indirect, Subclass: TBD) Girls *Princess Morbucks (Class: Indirect, Subclass: Technopath) *Dr. Ghastly (Class: Indirect, Subclass: Technopath) *Julie (Class: Indirect, Subclass: Technopath) *Susan (Class: Direct, Subclass: Smasher) *Madame Freakshow (Class: Indirect, Subclass: Mind Control) *Femuto (Female MUTO) (Class: Direct, Subclass: Smasher) *Jinx (Class: Direct, Subclass: Assassin) *Tak (Class: Direct, Subclass: Assassin) *Ember McLain (Class: Indirect, Subclass: Mind Control) *Vicky (Class: Direct, Subclass: Assassin) *Teary Eyed Bryte (Class: Direct, Subclass: Smasher) *Penelope Spectra (Class: Indirect, Subclass: Mind Control) Missions See List of Missions Maps *The City of Townsville (Payload: TBD, Point Place: TBD) *FingerTown *Bikini Bottom More coming soon... Trivia Category:Video games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:2023 Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas